


Сто девяносто девять

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: маленький подарок к дню рождения Iry, хотевшей комплиментов от Стива Тони.





	Сто девяносто девять

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IryStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/gifts).



— Вот. Держи, это твоё.

Тони уставился на пластиковый пакет со слишком хорошо знакомым содержимым. С этим телефоном он в своё время спал, работал, ужинал с Пеппер, бегал. Жил.

— Откуда? — тут он сообразил, что Брюс попросту подобрал мобильник в развалинах во время вторжения, и спросил заново, — зачем?

Брюс, к его удивлению, не позеленел, а порозовел, и настойчивей ткнул своим странным подношением Тони в руку.

— Просто возьми, — потребовал он. — Это же твоё? Вот и бери, бери, пригодится.

— Да на что он мне? — изумился Тони, пытаясь оттолкнуть то, что ему так упорно предлагали. Война была окончена, в конце концов, и Танос его поимей, если он по доброй воле примется названивать Стиву. — Выбрось.

— Выбросишь сам, — резко ответил Брюс, и сквозь его румянец пробилась невольная зелень, так что Тони счёл за благо подчиниться. — Но я бы на твоём месте его хотя бы открыл.

Наверное, Халк всё-таки здорово треснулся головой, когда чудовищный взрыв уничтожил и Перчатку, и все планы Таноса на вселенское господство, и самого Таноса. Вот и Брюс до сих пор не пришёл в себя. Тони сунул телефон в карман и постарался забыть о нём.

Всё было кончено — в лучшем из возможных смыслов. Те, кого они оплакивали, вернулись и не помнили ничего. Мир устоял в который раз. Они со Стивом...

Нет, вот об этом он думать отказывался. События последних дней и так оказались слишком насыщенными, а размышления о Капитане Заднице ничего и никогда не делали легче.

"Выброшу, когда Брюса не будет рядом", — подумал Тони и, разумеется, тем же вечером обнаружил себя со стаканом виски в одной руке и проклятой штуковиной — в другой.

Пить он не стал. Не для того он так старательно вёл почти здоровый образ жизни, чтобы пустить его коту под хвост только потому, что Брюсу вздумалось всучить ему раскладушку, как какой-нибудь древний артефакт.

Он откинул крышку телефона, втайне надеясь на то, что мобильник не пережил всего, что выпало на его долю, но вся беда старой техники в том, что она похожа на своих владельцев, людей старой закалки: продолжает держаться, пока не рухнет.

— Чёрт тебя возьми, — прошептал Тони, прожигая древнюю штуковину взглядом. Мелькнула мысль о том, что гораздо полезнее для здоровья будет швырнуть этот злосчастный комок исцарапанного пластика в утилизатор. А потом напиться — и продолжать пить, пока печень не откажет. Хотя лучше бы мозги отрубило первыми.

Что там может быть такого? Селфи Роджерса с подписью "я был прав" заглавными буквами? Коды базы Новых Мстителей? Так они и так не были для Тони секретом: оставаясь формально не связанным с проектом, он, тем не менее, участвовал в нём, насколько мог. Заставить себя вновь считаться Мстителем он не мог и даже не пытался: стоило представить, на что станет похожа жизнь, в которой тебя передёргивает даже от команды на сбор, когда её отдаёт бессменный лидер — и все плюсы идеи мгновенно заменялись одним-единственным, но веским минусом.

Он больше не хотел иметь дел со Стивом Роджерсом. Никогда. Никаких.

К облегчению Тони, тот тоже не рвался ему навстречу. Не смотрел щенячьими глазами, не лез с разговорами — видимо, счёл то своё письмо вполне исчерпывающим объяснением. За всё время, пока Земля, ощетинившись всем, что имела, дралась с Таносом, они со Стивом перебросились едва ли десятком фраз, относившихся исключительно к стратегии боя, и Тони почти искренне надеялся на то, что так оно и останется в дальнейшем. 

Почти — потому что нельзя просто взять и перестать быть Мстителем. Это он уже понял.

Была и ещё одна причина, понять которую не удавалось. Та самая, по вине которой он сейчас сидел, гипнотизируя старый мобильник, а не шёл... куда-нибудь. Собирать новую систему планетарной защиты с учётом катастрофы с Альтроном. Мириться с Пеппер. Есть пиццу с Питером. Что угодно, кроме той опасной глупости, которой был занят.

Пригодится, ха! Что там может быть такого сверхценного? 

Лёд таял в стакане, и Тони решился. В конце концов, Брюс никогда не был ни паникёром, ни болтуном, его мнению Тони доверял, и раз уж он утверждал, что…

"Сто девяносто девять новых голосовых сообщений".

Тони отставил стакан подальше. От таких новостей было слишком легко надраться в хлам и не заметить, как.

— Да вы шутите, — пробормотал он и тут же уступил любопытству, губившему, вопреки известной поговорке, не только кота. — Нет, серьёзно?

Как выяснилось уже через минуту — серьёзней некуда. Все сообщения пришли от одного абонента — единственного, чёрт возьми, абонента! — и примерно в одно время. Как раз когда он получал по морде от Таноса и оплакивал Питера, Стив Роджерс слал ему голосовые сообщения — одно за другим, пока не понял, что дело безнадёжное... минутку!

Тони пробежался по данным каждой записи и вынужден был признать, что ошибся. Первая и самая логичная из версий — что Стив пытался доораться до него и проявил основное своё качество, треклятое упорство, перед которым спасовал бы самый упрямый мул, — разваливалась на глазах. 

Потому что все эти сообщения были созданы в разное время. Гораздо раньше, чем Танос впервые ступил на Землю. Роджерс, видимо, хранил их в черновиках и, недолго думая, отправил все разом. 

— Да твою же мать, — пробормотал Тони, понимая, что пропал. Кто-нибудь другой, покрепче характером, просто остановился бы сейчас. Выбросил телефон, закрыл для себя больную тему и жил бы дальше. Кто-нибудь другой, не Тони Старк. — Я об этом пожалею. Пожалею ведь, так?

— Конечно, шансов нет, — произнёс телефон голосом Кэпа. Тони вздрогнул и прикусил губу. Он сам не заметил, как нажал "прослушать" для первой записи. Кто-то уже слушал её — Брюс, кому же ещё, — но Тони было наплевать. Конкретно в этом случае он мог с радостью поступиться званием первопроходца, вот только... нет. Это было его и для него, вот и всё. — Я понимаю, Тони. Ты в бешенстве, я и сам бы на твоём месте был. 

— Понимает он, — буркнул Тони. — Что ещё расскажешь?

— Но я просто хотел сказать, что очень жду твоего звонка, — послышалось в ответ. Вздох и снова голос Стива, — боже, кого я обманываю. Если не случится чего-то ужасного, а я надеюсь, что ничего такого не стрясётся, ты и палкой не притронешься к чему угодно, что я когда-нибудь держал в...

Запись оборвалась. Стив, как видно, забыл об ограничении в минуту. Тони вздохнул — все благие намерения катились к чёртовой матери, — и произнёс:

— Пятница. Никого ко мне не пускать... три часа тридцать минут. Даже если Танос оживёт. И ещё полчаса на отдышаться.

— Время зарезервировано, — отозвалась Пятница и прибавила, проявляя неуместную, с точки зрения Тони, инициативу. — Я отменила встречи на завтра и послезавтра. 

— Это ещё зачем, — встопорщился Тони, но оценил ближайшие перспективы, прошлый грустный опыт и махнул рукой. — Ладно. Но я взрослый человек, что мне какие-то три с половиной часа!

— Конечно, Тони.

— И я не собираюсь впадать в депрессию или что-то в этом роде! — запальчиво прибавил Тони. — И звонить ему... 

Он замолчал и запустил следующую запись.

— Забыл, что здесь много не скажешь, — поведал Стив. — А мне хочется сказать тебе так много, Тони, и самое паршивое — что у меня был шанс. Поговорить с тобой, объяснить. Ты бы понял, сейчас я в этом уверен, но тогда всё казалось таким... не знаю. Опасным. Ненадёжным. Как будто не на что опереться. Уверен, с тобой такое тоже бывало: весь мир на тебя ополчился. Если б я не был так зол и испуган, мы могли бы договориться. Сейчас я это понимаю, а толку? Даже если мы сумеем снова драться на одной стороне, доверять мне ты вряд ли сможешь, и я тебя за это не виню.

— Твою мать, — пробормотал Тони. О да, с ним такое случалось, и он помнил, каково это — когда даже друзья, и те кажутся чужими и далёкими. Когда можешь рассчитывать только на себя, когда всё, что ты любишь, разваливается вокруг. Когда совершаешь ошибку за ошибкой, так что под конец кажется, что героически сдохнуть легче, чем исправлять всё, что наворотил. — Ты должен был просто сказать мне. Просто. Сказать. И ты не один там был зол и испуган.

— ...не так уж плохо. Я думал, за нами пустят всё, что есть у этих... у Росса, — судя по голосу, Стив засыпал на ходу, и Тони не удивила перемена темы. Он мог хотя бы перевести дух, чему был рад, потому что всё, что касалось Противостояния, до сих пор было незажившей раной где-то глубоко внутри. — Но нет. Мы смогли попасть в Европу, могли бы, наверное, даже вернуться домой дальше, чем до "Стены Слёз". Но пока что я не уверен, что достоин. Я не мог подписать соглашение, просто не мог, но, кажется, этим оказал медвежью услугу не только себе, но и стране, а ведь я люблю её. Не знаю, как теперь...

В груди горело и давило. Тони слепо поднялся, выплеснул виски в раковину. Налил воды, швырнул пару комков льда из морозилки. Если пить мелкими глотками, можно притвориться, что пьёшь жидкий огонь, потому что пламя и лёд обжигают одинаково.

— ...смотреть в глаза, — продолжал Стив. — Тебе, людям, которые мне доверяют. Себе самому. Я прав, я был прав во всём, кроме... кроме того, что струсил тогда с тобой. Много раз трусил, и совсем этим не горжусь. Будь я похрабрей — и всё обернулось бы иначе. Может быть, ты смог бы понять, поверить. В то, как ты дорог мне, как...

— Стив? Стив! Приятель, прости, что...

Голос Клинта сменился сумятицей голосов, и запись кончилась, как отрезанная ножом. Похоже, к Роджерсу по-прежнему влетали без стука все, кому не лень. Тони только надеялся на то, что тот достаточно замкнут, чтобы не наговаривать свои послания — чёрт, практически голосовой дневник! — при посторонних.

Потому что они стали и до сих пор оставались посторонними. Сэм, Наташа, Вижен. Ванда никогда своей и не была, а что до Барнса — даже сейчас, когда выяснилось, что он действовал не по своей воле, Тони предпочитал держаться от него как можно дальше. Так всем, начиная с самого Барнса, было спокойнее, а ему самому реже снились кошмары.

Интересно, что ему приснится после всех этих откровений. 

— Мне в прошлый раз пришлось бежать, — хмуро сообщил Стив. — Наташу едва не подстрелили, но обошлось, и... и я всё обдумал и решил, что не сделаю той же ошибки, что в прошлый раз. Если тебя касается какая-то правда, она заслуживает того, чтобы ты о ней знал, согласен?

Тони кивнул, как будто Стив мог его видеть, и крепче вцепился в леденящий пальцы стакан. 

— Однажды, — продолжил Стив, — я пошлю тебе эти записи. Надеюсь, не придётся как можно дольше, потому что... ну, потому что я старомодный человек, Тони, в моё время было принято говорить о чувствах, только когда лежишь, истекая кровью. Я думаю, впереди у нас ещё много опасностей, так что если вдруг почувствую, что драка будет не на жизнь, а на смерть — просто отправлю тебе всё, что успел наговорить. И ещё наговорю. Я вроде как подсел на эти записи: если закрыть глаза, кажется, что ты рядом, а я слишком сильно хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.

Он отчётливо вздохнул, и Тони одним духом осушил стакан. Роджерс предлагал ему откровенность и делал всё, чтобы он, Тони, не чувствовал себя подлецом, подсматривающим в замочную скважину, больше того, признавался в душевном расположении, если не больше, а что он мог предложить в ответ? Жгучую обиду человека, до глубины души оскорблённого незаслуженным недоверием? Страх, слишком глубокий и стыдный, чтобы о нём можно было сказать вслух? Горе, раскалённым жалом застрявшее в сердце? Да. Да, всё это, но...

Но ведь не только это. 

— Есть ещё кое-что, — прошептал Тони, обращаясь не к телефону, но к человеку, два с лишним года жившему в бегах и всё-таки успевавшему писать ему дурацкие голосовые сообщения. К человеку, совершившему ошибку и признавшему её. К парню, слишком честному, чтобы пойти на компромисс, от которого и самого Тони временами тошнило — и слишком ответственному, чтобы отдать хотя бы часть ноши в руки, в чьей чистоте он не был уверен. — Ты тот ещё тип, Стив, и я бы тебя с радостью забыл, но… да кому я вру. Не стал бы я радоваться. И забыть тебя, вот беда, не могу. Что-то мешает.

— Я так и не сказал тебе, какой ты для меня, — прозвучало неожиданно, заставив Тони вздрогнуть. — Как-то не приходилось к слову, или был уверен, что тебе — что нам обоим — будет здорово неловко, и ты начнёшь язвить, как обычно, а я — беситься, и всё кончится как обычно. И что в итоге? Ты, наверное, уверен, что я тебя с трудом переношу. Что считаю бог знает кем. Самовлюблённым, нахальным, высокомерным эгоистом и что там ещё о тебе пишут в газетах. Но ведь это не так.

Пауза. Тони не успел даже удивиться тому, что Роджерс читал о нём в газетах, как тот снова заговорил, торопясь уместить в отведённую минуту самое важное.

— На самом деле ты не такой, — сказал он. — Ты храбрый, сильный, упрямый. С тобой никогда не соскучишься.

Тони испустил нервный смешок. Да уж, тут Стив попал в самую точку! Сам Роджерс, видимо, тоже оценил иронию сказанного, потому что из динамика донёсся смех, впрочем, быстро оборвавшийся. Словно Стив вспомнил, что не в том положении, чтобы смеяться даже над тем, что действительно может развеселить. Словно не был уверен, что до сих пор имеет право радоваться.

— И ты красивый, — сказал он, и Тони страшно захотелось прочистить уши — и заодно протереть глаза, на всякий случай. — Какой же ты красивый, Тони.

Запись стихла. Тони постоял минутку, переваривая услышанное.

— Пятница, — попросил он.— Что я делал в тот день, когда... когда он писал это, последнее?

— Ругались с госсекретарём Россом, — без запинки ответила Пятница. — Ужинали с мисс Поттс. В тот день у вас было две встречи — с комиссией по возмещению ущерба и...

— Хватит, я вспомнил, — буркнул Тони. Он понятия не имел, зачем спросил то, что спросил, разве что... может быть, это была тоненькая ниточка Ариадны между ним и Стивом. Вспомнить о том, что их, обожжённых и размётанных в стороны Противостоянием, всё-таки тянуло друг к другу, как Тони ни ненавидел это признавать. — Я ездил на базу ЩИТа. Смотрел, что там нужно поправить, чтобы если... когда всё это кончится, и они вернутся домой, их встретили не руины.

— Именно так, Тони, — Пятница, помолчав, предложила, — я могла бы запустить автоматическое воспроизведение.

Тони только махнул рукой, соглашаясь, и обрушился в ближайшее кресло.

— Я не умею делать комплименты, — тут же признался Стив. Кажется, он действительно был смущён этим обстоятельством. — Серьёзно, нигде ведь такому не учат. 

— Про курсы пикаперов, значит, не слыхал, — проворчал Тони. Страшно тянуло закрыть глаза, позволить себе ни о чём не думать. Просто сидеть, окунаясь в голос Стива — надо же, совсем недавно его всего колотило, стоило услышать знакомые интонации, а теперь вот оказалось, что главное — не то, как говорят, а то, как слушают. 

— Но если бы ты позволил — я бы тебя рисовал с утра до ночи, — продолжал Стив. — Хотя такие руки, как у тебя, нарисовать мог бы только Леонардо, и то в лучшие из дней. 

— Льстец, — прошептал Тони. Голос плыл вокруг него, обнимал, качал, как на невидимой ладони — тёплой, надёжной, сильной, — и усталость накатывала всё сильней. — Руки как руки. В ожогах.

— И глаза, — понизив голос до почти интимного шёпота, прибавил Стив. — Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но, Тони, ты же ими _говоришь_. Честное слово, и всё до последнего словечка понятно, я каждый раз не знаю, что слушать — то, что ты несёшь на словах или это, настоящее. И привыкнуть не получается — я уже говорил, что с тобой не заскучаешь?

— А то как же, — Тони едва подавил зевок. Было ужасно невежливо вот так засыпать, не дослушав, но он просто не мог с собой справиться. Сейчас казалось — он вообще не спал ни минуты с тех пор, как они со Стивом расплевались вчистую, и теперь все недосмотренные сны, столпившись, пытались присниться ему одновременно. — А ещё что?

— ...с тобой невозможно расстаться, — грустно прозвучало из телефона, и Тони на мгновение страшно, до неприличия захотелось, чтобы этот голос был не записью. Вот бы Стив оказался рядом, живой и настоящий. Тони даже не стал бы на него бросаться, вообще ничего не стал бы говорить, просто сидел бы рядом и слушал, как тот дышит. — Я знаю, я пробовал. Думал — ну хоть теперь, когда всё кончено, перестану о тебе думать, не буду замирать на месте, как идиот, когда ты снова ходишь вокруг в драной майке, или смеёшься, или... чёрт, что же я творю, зачем говорю тебе все эти вещи?

Тони непременно высказался бы и по этому поводу, но сон уже взял его и понёс далеко-далеко — туда, где щит с сияющей звездой никогда не разбивал ему грудь, а сам он не бросался, подыхая от ярости, на единственного человека, которому верил больше, чем себе, и который не в добрый час решил обмануть это доверие молчанием. Стив всё говорил и говорил, а Тони снилась и база, на которой нашлось бы место всем, и квинджет, который он столько времени улучшал, и звёздные пустоши далеко вверху — опасные, прекрасные пустоши, — и небо того самого ясного голубого цвета, какой бывает только блаженным днём в самом начале лета, когда хочется свалиться на спину в высокую траву и смотреть вверх, пока не заплачешь, — и в глазах Стива Роджерса, капитана. 

В это небо Тони, задыхаясь, счастливо летел, в эти невозможные глаза — падал, и этому полёту и падению не было конца. 

Он проснулся рывком, но не от кошмара, а от неправильности. Что-то переменилось и встревожило его даже сквозь глубокий сон, цепкие объятия которого не сразу удалось стряхнуть.

— Что... — пробормотал Тони. — Пятница? 

Она не ответила, но голос Стива по-прежнему звучал. Впрочем, нет. Не по-прежнему. Он был ближе, мягче, микроскопические паузы в конце каждой минуты не прерывали его, и было ещё что-то ужасно странное. Непривычное. Несколько секунд Тони, не открывая глаз, пытался уловить это странное, и, наконец, осознал, а осознав — замер. Секунды на три.

— Тони! …ч-чёрт!

Разбитый нос шёл Стиву чрезвычайно. Преступно шёл, как и борода до самых глаз, как и прежняя потрёпанная форма. Тони потряс ноющей от удара рукой и поинтересовался:

— Ты сдурел, вот так подбираться к спящему? Вот блин. Сильно я тебя?

— Нормально, — отмахнулся Стив. Он казался неожиданно... прежним. Полным неясной надежды, сосредоточенным на какой-то цели, и эти его глаза, блестевшие на загорелом лице…

Некстати вспомнившийся сон заставил Тони побагроветь. 

— Пятница! — воззвал он. — Что здесь вообще творится?!

— Ты меня звал, — перебил его Стив. — Не кричи на девочку. 

Тони уставился на него. 

— Я — тебя — звал?

Стив серьёзно кивнул.

— Я получил сообщение, — признался он. — Недлинное, минуты на три. Ты спал, слушая меня, и то есть мои записи, и то и дело звал меня по имени. Я не думал, что ты вообще когда-нибудь до них доберёшься. 

— И во сне я звал тебя, — ошарашенно повторил Тони. — А Пятница, значит, записала и послала тебе. Предательница. 

— Не сердись на неё, — попросил Стив. — Злись лучше на меня, мне не привыкать, так что так всем будет лучше.

Несколько секунд они молчали, глядя друг на друга, но вместо гнева, ставшего таким привычным, Тони чувствовал невероятное, дикое, чудовищных размеров облегчение. Из груди словно вытащили зазубренное копьё, и теперь он, наконец, мог дышать полной грудью — и дышал. Взахлёб, торопясь и чуть не всхлипывая.

— Не могу, — признал он, поглядев на Стива почти растерянно. — Я бы рад — не получается. Ты правда считаешь меня, — он запнулся, — красивым?

— Могу на Библии поклясться, — пробормотал Стив. — Правда, я послал всё это тебе, потому что был уверен — этой истории с Таносом мне не пережить.

— И теперь жалеешь, что сказал правду, — предположил Тони. Посмотрел на Стива и вздохнул. — Нет, не жалеешь. Знаешь что, Кэп? У нас были очень тяжёлые времена. Может, они ещё и до сих пор не кончились, но…

— Пожалуйста, — Стив перестал зажимать нос — кровь всё равно уже остановилась, — и посмотрел на Тони почти умоляюще. — Дай мне шанс, а? 

— Нарисовать меня, как чёртов Леонардо? — Тони вздохнул. — Мы победили Таноса. Вряд ли разобраться между собой будет труднее.

Несколько секунд Стив смотрел на него, недоверчиво и радостно. Потом сказал:

— Что мне в тебе особенно нравится, так это твоя вера в то, что всё можно исправить. 

— Это не вера, — возразил Тони. — Инженерный расчёт. Но ты продолжай, продолжай петь мне дифирамбы.

В глазах Стива сверкнуло веселье, и он с неожиданным и чертовски порадовавшим Тони ехидством сообщил:

— А ещё ты скромный. Не стал посылать мне фото своей голой задницы, а я-то ждал.

— Надеялся, — в тон ему подхватил Тони. — Признайся честно, среди всех этих ста девяносто девяти посланий есть хоть одно, чтоб тянуло на секс по телефону?

Стив, казалось, задумался. Потом покачал головой.

— Ничего, — решил Тони. — Исправим. Я ведь ещё и самый изобретательный, правда?


End file.
